The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structures.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various methods and structures to produce class-D amplifiers. The prior class-D amplifiers had various applications such as audio power amplifiers for cellular phones. In such applications, the class-D amplifier converted an analog signal to a digital signal and used the digital signal to switch a load with digital switches. One example of such a class-D amplifier was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,728 issued to Chen et al on Apr. 3, 2001. One disadvantage of these prior class-D amplifiers was electromagnetic interference (EMI) caused by the switching of the amplifier. The electromagnetic interference often interfered with the operation of other electronic elements.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a class-D amplifier that has reduced electromagnetic interference.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action.